Batman in Hogwarts
by ijedi
Summary: Bruce Wayne become a teacher in Hogwarts and his "children" become students at that school. They join Harry Potter and his friends to fight Voldemort and Death Eaters. Bruce Wayne as Batman probably will not appear although it is a possibility.
1. new Professors and students

Chapter 1

The Golden trio saw Hogwarts and exited the crimson train. As they got ready to get in the cart, they saw a group of new students, who were not eleven years old but looked fourteen to eighteen years old.

The oldest boy in the group had raven long hair, which somewhat resembled Harry's but the boy's hair was not as messy and longer than Harrys. He was tall and his age had to be seventeen or more.

The next boy was similar in size to the first one but looked angrier than the first, who was rather friendly. This boy seemed to be around sixteen to seventeen and he looked as if he was about to murder someone.

Next there was a girl, who also looked to be about sixteen to seventeen years of age. She had long black hair and looked serious. She was similar to the second boy although she was not as murderous looking as the second boy.

The trio went to a free cart and before it started moving, three more people sat there. The first of them was a boy with medium long black hair; he looked studious and had a book in his hand. His two companions were two girls; one of whom was relatively short and looked somewhat naïve yet fierce, that girl had short black hair. The last person who entered was a blonde with long hair; she looked very friendly and cheerful.

"Hello, who are you? We have not seen you here before and judging by your age you are not eleven." Harry asked

"That is correct, we are transferring from an American Magical School to here as our mentor/father figure decided to come here teaching. My name is Timothy Drake-Wayne and this is my girlfriend Stephanie Brown as well as my adoptive sister Cassandra Cain."

"I heard of Wayne family," said Ronald Weasley "are they the equivalent of Malfoys here?" asked the boy

"Not even close. The Wayne family is considered light and my father would never associate with Malfoys." The six students traveled in a cart and soon together with the rest entered Hogwarts main hall. The Golden trio sat at their table and looked at the newcomers from America, who stood in the line with the first years.

"Before we start sorting I would like to tell you all that we will have some staff changes this year. Seven American students decided to transfer here and six of them will be joining others in the older years, one will go to seventh, two to sixth and three to fourth as well as the youngest to the first. Also, we have new Professors this year. Miss Barbara Gordon decided to help Professor McGonagall teach earlier students as the current Professor had asked to retire from teaching and from the next year be just deputy Headmistress as well as Gryffindor Head"

"We have new Defense against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bruce Wayne, who had also agreed to be the head of the Slytherin House" That made several Slytherin students be unhappy, especially Malfoy and his cronies as they knew of pureblood Wayne family who was their biggest financial rival in the Magical world as well as being a light family.

"Next, Professor Pamela Isley decided to teach Herbology after Professor Sprout retired. The Ancient Runes will now be taught by Professor Zatanna Zatara. Professor Clark Kent will teach Muggle studies and be the new Head of Hufflepuff House. Lastly, Assistant Professor Selina Kyle will help Professor Rubeus Hagrid teach Care of the Magical Creatures" the Hogwarts students looked at the new Professors and wondered what their personalities were like. Harry noted that Professor Wayne looked strict and did not smile and considered that he was the no nonsense Professor. However, he now knew that he was considered to be a member of a "light family" and as such he would probably be not as biased and evil as Snape although Harry knew that he needed to be careful.

The sorting ceremony finished and now the seven new students went to get sorted.

"Brown, Stephanie" the girl went and after a half a minute of silence the hat shouted "Gryffindor" Some of the Gryffindor boys cheered as the fourth year girl sat at the table.

"Cain-Wayne, Cassandra" said Professor McGonagall. The small Asian girl came to the hat and almost instantly received "Hufflepuff". She gave the hat back and run towards her table.

"Drake-Wayne, Timothy" the boy came to the hat and put it on. Like his sister, his sorting did not take long and "Ravenclaw" sound was soon heard.

"Grayson-Wayne, Richard" the tall boy came to the hat and saw that many older girls eyed him and he knew that they seemed to like him. "Hufflepuff" The boy gave the hat back and proudly walked towards the table. The Weasley twins now knew that they had competition for being number one popular among the older students.

"Todd-Wayne, Jason" the boy walked towards the hat and it soon screamed "Gryffindor" although it seemed that it wanted to scream "Slytherin".

"Wayne, Damian" said Professor McGonagall. The bow marched towards the hat and proudly put it on. Even before the hat touched his head it was screaming "Slytherin!" Damian then walked towards the table and proudly sat there.

"Watch it, Wayne, one wrong move and you are dead," said Malfoy

"Do you know who I am? "Shouted Damian "I am the son of Goddamn Bruce Wayne! And unless you want to have your face be beaten out, I suggest you shut up!" after the boy settled down, it was clear now who could have been the new Prince of Slytherin.

Lastly the old Professor called Helena. "Wayne, Helena". The girl put the hat on and after a minute of silence the hat decided to put her in "Gryffindor". After the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore told everybody about the TriWizard Tournament and then the food appeared.

A/N

I know that I put DC characters here but they only have their personalities and skills, no superpowers except being Magical. The "Batman" family will help Harry later on in the war with Voldemort. I also decided to have some changes in the plot 4th book and beyond. One thing for sure that the "Bat" family will frequently interact with the Golden Trio.


	2. Prophecy and Horcuxes

Chapter 2

Next day Harry Potter was not very happy. The year had just started and he already had a detention with Professor Wayne for some reason. The Professor himself was very knowledgable and showed the students how to duel as well as teaching them a couple of fighting spells. But for some reason Professor Wayne gave Harry detention in class.

At nine pm Harry stood outside of the office, whee he would spend his two hour detention with Professor Wayne. The walls looked dark and eerie and Harry wondered if this new Professor could have his office being creepier than Snape's. He knowcked on the door and entered.

"Hello Harry Potter" said Professor Wayne "I think you are wondering why I called you here. Just to clear things up, you did not do anything that would actualy account for a detention. However, given circumstances you needed one" Harry's eyes fell as he thought that now this new Professor hated him like Snape.

"The reason I gave you the detention is because I feel that you lack necessary training for the upcoming war with Voldemort. With all due respect to your Headmaster, it seems that he is loosing his mind a bit due to his age and hard life and thus you were unable to have enough training against Voldemort. I think the Headmaster is not purely evil but he does not really care if you survive your final confrontation with your archenemy. Given all this, I decided to train you outside of class, so that you will have a better chance at defeating Voldemort."

"Professor, in what areas do you think I should improve?"

"After a quick look at your grades I would say Potions although I will train you more in Defense as that is more important for you. I know Potions well but if you need a tutor you can ask my son Tim, who is in your year in Ravenclaw. But before we start the actual training, I would like to ask you what you already know about Voldemort."

"Well. Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby but he did not succeed and became a ghost like structure. In my first year I thought him and defeated him. In my second I met a memory from the diary of Tom Marvollo Riddle, who is also known as Voldemort. And in the third year I learned that my Godfather Sirius Black is innocent and Peter Petegrew framed 's it I guess"

"I knew most of this. Now, please listen to some new information which your Headmaster decided not to tell you. First, there is a Prophecy about you, that states that a person will be born in the end of July, who would rival him. He went after you and got temporarily defeated. The prophecy also states that one of you will kill of the other. "

"The other important information is a magical object called a Horcrux. It is created by a cold blooded murder and in the process the caser splits their sole in two. After discussing this with Clark we agreed that Voldemort wanted to create seven horcruxes as it is a powerful number. And since he loved the Magical World so much, he would put his soul in some significant magical objects. First four horcuxes I think are the founder's relics and Gryffindor's sword is not one of them. Out of the four, that leaves Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw diadem. I almost located the cup. Then, I see you destroyed anither horcrux in your second year, which makes it the count of 4."

"The diary! That's why Riddle looked so real!"

"Precisely Harry Potter. The fifth Horcruc probably belongs to his magical family and I think I know what it is but not sure yet. I don't know yet what the sixth horcux is but I am pretty positive of what his last horcrux is , which would explain some of your rare abilities." After a moment of thinking, Harry realized the implication of what the Professor had said.

"Don't worry Harry, I made an appoinmtment at Gringotts so that they could take that Horcrux part out and destroy it."

"Thank you Professor Wayne. Can I bring some of my friends for training as they would surely encounter Death Eaters as well."

"If you wish but I do not think they would want to, at least not all of them. And the training will be hard and extensive, so that might discourage them as well. This is all for today and this Saturday we will begin the physical aspect of the training, which will be followed by magical in the following week. " He wrote the note to Harry in case Filch caught him and the boy left.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower and entered the commom room. The room was empty as most of the students were already sleeping with the exception of Ron and Hermione, who waited for their friend to return as well as Stephanie Brown with her friend Cassandra Cain-Wayne since the two spent most of their free time together. Harry looked at the raven haired girl and stared at her for a moment.

"Harry how are you?" asked Hermione. The girl saw that Harry looked at the girl and smilied. "So how did the Detention go?" Harry finally realized that Hermione was talking to him and replied after he turned to look at his friend.

"It was good actually. Professor Wayne is very cunning in a way that his Detention is a disguise for my new training. Today he gave me some information about my enemy which Dumbledore never bothered to give to me. He also said that I can bring friends to the training."

"That's wonderful Harry, I will come with you. I am glad that he cares about you as he understand what it is to live a life without parents" Harry was surprised that Hermione knew that

"What? It was written in American Wizzarding History!" Harry looked at Ron

"Sorry mate but I will not go to have even more classes." Hermione looked at Ron with disappointment. The Golden trio then saw that Cassandra Cain approached them.

"I like you too" replied she and exited the common room. Harry saw that Hermione lifted her eyebrow with Ron laughing at the situation and Stephanie giggling.

A/N I decided to have Bruce help and train Harry as Dumbledore did not do that. Harry will be a better dueler than in the books.


	3. The first training session

Chapter 3

TThe Saturday arrived and the two members of the Golden trio decided to come to Professor Wayne training program. Ronald Weasley was against the idea, as he did not want to attend any more classes than necessary thus leaving Harry and Hermione alone to go to the class.

The two students arrived to the class but it looked rather small. The room itself was not well suited for combat training or any training whatsoever as it was too small and narrow for that to occur.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I guess you are wondering how will we train here. We won't as we will apparated to my house." He gave his two hands to the students and the three apparated to Wayne Manor.

As the two stood at the floor in the living room of the house, they awed at the size of the place as it was huge and it seemed that an entire regular house could fit into some of the rooms. "Don't be too surprised Harry, there are few houses in the wizarding world that size and one of them is Potter Manor. In England the wealthiest families are Potters, Malfoys, Blacks, Longbottoms and Lestranges, who all roughly equal in wealth although at the moment the Malfoys have the most influence as Longbottoms are in the hospital, Black is a wanted person, Lestranges are in Azkaban and you have not used any of your influence yet. I will teach you what you need about wizarding world leading families so that you could use that to help you defeat Voldemort but for now it is time for training. You will practice with my students as it is their practice as well"

The two Hogwarts students saw two older students who just enrolled in Hogwarts as well as Cassandra, the girl, whom Harry seemed to like as well as her best friend Stephanie, who was now one of Hermione's roommates in the Gryffindor tower. "Hey Hermione, today you will be my sparing partner"

"All right, listen up you four. Dick and Jason will demonstrate to you what an intense duel is and I want you two, especially Harry to be at least half as good by Christmas. The two boys looked at each other and after bowing to their opponent, moved away and on the count of three started firing different spells. However, the spells were not the only thing they used as the two wizards used quite a bit of physical exercising.

Dick Grayson, the older of the two, was jumping in the air doing somersaults and used agility to his advantage whereas Jason Todd had a more aggressive style, using transfiguration a lot in his style and transfiguring different objects in either knives or missiles and sending them at his teammate.

Their magical attacks were sophisticated as well, since they did not just use the regular disarming or stunning spells; they used different portions of the magical curriculum to help them. Dick Grayson's specialty was Charms as he used many spells in that category to fight and Jason used transfiguration.

The match soon ended when Jason created s swamp under Dick's feet, which glued him to the floor; dick in return sent Jason flying into the ceiling, who created a small crater. "Well done you two. As you can see, they used many things which would aid them in combat, not just the spells that are used in the Defense Class."

It was not Harry and Hermione's turn. The two split up and Hermione went to practice with Stephanie. The other girl was not too strong, which made the two opponents roughly equal. With Harry and Cass it was a different story.

The two students stood in front of each other and after the formalities started the fight. Harry did not know the fighting style of his opponent yet so he went with his usual technique. However, Cassandra Cain Wayne was not an ordinary witch, the girl used her agility to avoid Harry's shots and after running away from them jumped at Harry and kicked him with her foot, which sent him flying to the wall.

Harry got up and fired more spells at the girl but she was much better than him and every single time he tried to defeat her, Cassandra knocked Harry on the ground and after some fighting knockout out Harry's wand.

The wand fell on the floor but Harry did not notice that as he was in a battle mode and with anger sent a magical wave, which hit Cassandra and sent her flying to the wall. The girl smirked and attacked him with a number of her own spells. Harry increased his momentum and the two jumped at another and stopped just when their fists were about to collide.

"Well done Harry, you much raw potential. I thought of testing how strong you are by putting you against Cassandra, as she is one of the top duelers in the world. However, despite her being able to use wandless and wordless magic proficiently in combat, she has problems with writing and reading as her biological parents raised her to be the top duelist/wizard assassin and neglected her other education. I expect that she will do rather poorly in her other classes as she cannot read and write well. However, it seems that you too can use wandless magic but you need to focus on it more. We will work on it later and now you all have ten laps around the mansion as the conclusion of the exercise."

Harry looked with horror at that since he guessed just how large one lap would be. Still, he though, it would be better to train like that than not train at all.

While running, the older boys were pacing quickly as it seemed that they were accustomed to it and Cassandra was not far behind but Harry and the other two girls were running way behind although it helped for Harry that he was a Quidditch player, which made him somewhat fit.

After the run, the company dropped on the ground and Dick with Jason decided to hit the showers. Harry looked at Hermione. "Hermione, could you help to ask Cass for me to go to Hogsmead as I don't know what to do"

"Do it yourself"

Harry walked closer to Cass and tried to say something but then he could not glue the words together. The girl looked at him with curiosity. Hermione thought it was funny and decided to help her friend. "Cassandra, would you like to go with Harry to Hogsmead next time?"

"OK" she said and smiled. Harry was happy but when he saw Jason next time he was scared.

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you a lot!"

"Don't listen to Jason, Harry, he is just over protective over the baby Cass". Unfortunately, the girl heard that.

"Not baby. Cass not baby!" she exclaimed and jumped at Dick Grayson. When Bruce returned for the group to apparated back to Hogwarts, he saw Dick and Cass rolling on the ground wrestling and the rest of the group trying to pull the two apart.

A/N So here was the first training session. I know it seems that I made Cass to powerful but she is one of the best fighters, so I thought of giving her wandless magic but she still have problems with reading and writing and her speech is rather simple.


	4. Hogsmead and Quidditch tryouts

Chapter 4

Harry was happy, in the second Defense class this term he defeated and humiliated Draco Malfoy in a duel, where he used his new skills to leave Malfoy lying on the ground. It was also good for him to see that now Malfoy had to work on his position in Slytherin as Damian Wayne created a second faction in Slytherin and he was slowly gaining prestige in the house as Malfoy's was diminishing.

That week on Saturday morning Harry went with Cassandra to Hogsmead leaving Ron and Hermione together. The pair walked first to Three Broomsticks, after which they walked in the village holding hands. The quiet day did not last however, as Draco and his goons approached the pair.

"Walking with a girlfriend Potter," he asked

"Get lost Malfoy," replied Harry

"No, I think I will get my revenge on you. Crabb, Goyle, show him who is the boss here" The two large boys approached the couple and Harry took out his wand but before he could do anything, the three Slytherins were on the ground and Cassandra stood in a battle mode with her fist ready. She then used her hands and threw the boys around before throwing them in a dirty pond.

"I will get you for this" replied Draco but before he could do anything he got transformed into a ferret.

"Shut up you Death Muncher spawn" cried Jason as he prepared his wand to fight the other two Slytherins. Before they could do anything, they saw Damian.

"Can I now bite their faces out?" asked the first year Slytherin. The Slytherin trio or rather the two goons and ferret Malfoy run to the castle.

"We heard that you were in trouble"

"Cass handle herself," said the girl.

"Still, it is my duty to protect you from this scum" said Jason cheekily. As the four walked back to the castle, Hermione and Ron, who did not want to look at each other, rejoined them.

As the group approached the Castle, they were greeted by Professor Kent. "Hello Harry, I need to talk to you. You may bring your friends with you. This concerns your Godfather Sirius Black" The group followed the Professor and soon entered his office. Harry never have been there and looked curious at the classroom and the office of Muggle Studies Professor. The office had many Muggle equipment objects, which were very familiar to members of the Wayne family as well as Harry and Hermione but Ron looked astonished at all, the new objects he saw in the classroom.

The group entered the office and they saw that a man was sitting at one chair in it, which stood up and greeted Professor Kent. "Hello Clark, I see you brought our young famous delinquent Harry Potter?" he asked

"Yes. Harry Potter, this is Harvey Dent who is a lawyer and an old friend of Bruce. He came to Hogwarts from his firm in America to help you in your case with Sirius Black"

"As I read in my notes, I found out that your Godfather was imprisoned without a trial to Azkaban, where he spent twelve years and later escaped. Do you have anything to say about the case"?

"He is innocent. I know it. "

"If you know it, I may need to use some of your memories for further use." Harry saw a small well with a liquid and a few glowing white hairs swimming in it.

"Don't worry, this is not painful." He took a couple of memories, which Harry provided and put them inside of the Pensive. After a brief look at the memories, Dent continued the conversation with the group. After a long conversation, the six students exited the room and went to their respective dormitories although Cass decided to go to Gryffindor to spend some more time with Harry as well her friend Stephanie.

When the group entered the tower, Helena Wayne greeted them. "Hello Harry, how was your meeting with Clark and Harvey?" asked the girl

"It was good, it seems that my Godfather might be cleared of his crimes." Helena came closer to Jason and kissed him, after what she decided to tell her friends an announcement.

"It seems that despite the Tournament, we will have Quidditch this year. Barbara heard that Bruce talked to the Headmaster and together with Clark they will be organizing the Quidditch this year. The tryouts are in an hour."

The group got cheerful although Harry could see that Hermione and Ron were still not on speaking terms. "Is something wrong?" he asked

The two did not talk and Harry changed the subject. Soon, many Gryffindors went outside for tryouts where they were greeted by Clark Kent. "Hello to you all. I am new here and so excuse me for not knowing your names as not many students are taking my class. Your captain will decide on who will be on the team"

The students tried the four different positions. Harry became the seeker for the fourth year in a row; he did not have good competition for the position although Ginny Weasley came in second and received a reserve Seeker spot. The Weasley twins once again received beaters position. However, the other four positions had major changes.

Since Oliver Wood left, people were actively searching for a new goalkeeper and after many tryouts, that position was given to Jason Todd. Angelina was a returning seeker but the other two were newcomers- Helena Wayne and Stephanie Brown.


End file.
